mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Following Orders
The boy jumped as he was goosed from behind as Jacy skittered by causing his ears to pink. Well, at least the girl took the incident in stride. "It was our Fathers," Gill tried to explain, "Can't she just empty it out? You won’t hear another sound from us I promise." Vas wanted to empty the bag over the kid's heads and stuff both of the little hellions in, then hang ‘em on a gorram hook till they landed! Sadly it wasn’t his call. “If not,” Dorian said, “perhaps Mr. Vas and I might put this poor crate out of its’ misery.” He laid a friendly hand on the boy’s shoulder. “There’s an old saying on Earth-That-Was about stopping to smell the roses,” he smiled. “Nice move getting yours right amid the blossoms.” The comment caused Vas’s face to turn red all over again. “Doc I swear it wasn’t like that!” He said trying to preserve his innocence; fact was the whole incident had Vas in an embarrassed huff! The only consolation was Jacy wasn’t ticked at him when she had every right to be. “The gorram kid hood hooked me cross the face real good!” Vas protested blood dribbling down his face dripping fresh red drops on his worn dark shirt. The punk was really trying not to think about how hard it was going to be to get the stains out. It wasn’t like he came aboard with a suitcase. Just a sack with a change of clothes, his smoke and some loose change … wait the loose change may have been confiscated. Gorram it. Vas extended a hand to the Fed in the box with his free hand and the man clasped it trying to get up. Sadly the man buckled and toppled over his legs cramped up to high hell from being stuck in a box for who knows how long! ~Well ain’t that peachy now I gota carry the gorram fed.~ He groused inwardly, pitching the man onto his shoulders in a fireman carry. “Uggh Even with a busted nose you reek.” He complained. His ears went pink thinking of things that smelled better …way better … then quickly tried to shove such inappropriate thoughts away as he amble awkwardly to the Med bay. The Doc … the tooth Doc … had to open the door for the boy given his hands were full at the moment. He worked to let the Fed down gingerly on the med bay chair before frisking him briskly for anything and everything. He tossed everything he found into an empty bin and checked him again to be sure he found everything. “Right Doc, go on and stich him up, I’m going to clean up first if you don’t mind.” Vas said from behind a wad of paper towels. “Be a shame to tape me up to have it fall off in the wash. I’ll make it quick.” He promised grabbing the bin of the feds stuff to drop off to the … pilot. Since she seems the one to actually be running things. After dropping the bin with all the Feds stuff at the cockpit with Riley Vas went washed up. The water sadly was ice cold. Not wholly a bad thing but he did work to clean himself up quickly before he turned into a block of ice. He put his spare pair of clothing on and set his dirty clothing, particularly his bloodied shirt to soak for a spell before head back to the Med Bay to get taped up.